


Omega2077

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个欧米茄M在夜之城的故事Mob欧米茄结尾少许光Ω要素感谢老板约稿 老婆真香
Relationships: Mob/omegaM





	Omega2077

光最近沉迷的世界和艾欧泽亚风格迥异。漫步在夜之城街道的欧米茄接受着大量新奇的信息，世界观也好，现在的“自己”是谁也好。所幸对于欧米茄来说理解这些并不难。他跟着指引走向目的地，原来光的冒险是这样的感觉吗。  
夜之城的居民外观也可以说是风格迥异，化为男身的欧米茄走在其中毫不突兀，在热衷于改造义体的夜之城居民中，灰白头发的非人生物反而显得普通——也足够惹人注目。姣好的面容和纤细的躯体是这里稀缺的。时刻收集着信息的欧米茄没有漏过落在他身上的视线，无论是赤裸裸的还是遮遮掩掩的。计算了一下发生正面冲突时的胜率，他选择忽视。  
当他走到任务地点附近，看见黑夜中格外闪烁的霓虹灯招牌上转动的男性生殖器时，欧米茄难得产生了一丝迷茫的情绪。不过那也就只有一瞬，他再次确认了任务目的，便走向了入口。  
昏暗的环境、暧昧的灯光、钢管舞舞者，和之前光带他去的蜂箱夜总会有些类似却又不尽相同。这里只有雄性。他蹙起眉，这里让他不适，盯在他身上的视线近乎实质般粘稠，刻意散发魅力的雄性的气息撞进欧米茄的大脑。赶紧完成任务离开吧，按着指示走到舞台后方的房间，却触发了警报。没有怎么犹豫，在还未熟稔这个世界的战斗方式之前，欧米茄不想做无谓的打斗。  
当在一众男人之中出现一个女人时，他选择了信任并跟随她躲进了偏僻的房间。下一秒，他失去了意识。

欧米茄醒来，视线有点模糊，脑的信号传递似乎也有些问题断断续续。  
他很快就意识到这不是真正意义上的清醒，现在控制得不是自己的身体。欧米茄伸出手，看到的是深褐色的肌肤。光是抬手低头这个动作就花费了他不少的时间，足见他现在反应的迟钝，也难怪当有人直接跨坐在他身上时，欧米茄才发现“自己”所处的环境有多糟糕。  
欧米茄大概理解了自己的处境，大约是在昏迷期间被人强行接入了超梦，还是下三流的黄片。紫色昏暗的灯光下，所有人都看不清面容，人类像野兽一样赤身裸体地交媾，到处都是三两个抱作一团的肉团。欧米茄没有伦理观，对于这样淫乱的场面内心没什么波澜。相对的，也不会被这样的场景激起性欲。可他也不是毫无兴趣，对于人类，他总是好奇的，光刻意回避的部分让他更为执着，更何况现在用的还不是自己的身体。  
默许的态度让跨坐在欧米茄身上的那个人开始了下一步动作。欧米茄能感受到自己胯下贴着的灼热硬块，此时正随着那人摆腰摩擦着自己的。这点调情的手段对欧米茄来说无异于隔靴搔痒，他甚至分神研究出自己在超梦中可以怎样控制时间倒退，或是让自己在意的细节放大。他屏蔽了那些肉团们在性爱中发出的刺耳声音，专注于自己的感觉。  
那个陌生人对自己的挑逗应该是相当自信的，也因此对欧米茄的无动于衷感到不可理喻。“你不会是阳痿吧？”他扒开裤子掏出还软着的性器，愈发证实了自己的念头。他不爽的在龟头重重拧了一把，啧了一口，提上裤子走人了。  
欧米茄被突如其来的剧痛激得蜷起身，残存的痛感还在一波又一波刺激着神经。这样的感觉对于欧米茄来说十分新鲜，探究心甚至超过了对疼痛的厌恶，他蹙着眉，再次乘上了疼痛的浪潮。他没有再次被浪潮吞没，在浪尖上抓住了快感。欧米茄看向自己颤抖了一下的性器，学着那人摸上龟头，用力摩挲着。在淫乱派对中独自一人自亵的美人让野兽们循着腥味来了。  
衣服被迫不及待地撕烂扔到一边，带着不同温度的手以不同的力度在欧米茄身上游走，大量同时涌向脑的触觉，他也只能捕捉到几处尤为露骨的调情手法。这具被改造过度的身躯已经几乎没有什么生物信号了，欧米茄循着体内流动的电流找寻到了“自己”的敏感点。比起抚弄较为迟钝的性器，落在乳尖上的触感更为为明显，约摸是情欲燃起的原因，那点撩拨变得致命。欧米茄挺动着胸膛，也不知道是在迎合还是逃避。  
淫乱派对的人群自然不会满足于手指的触碰。欧米茄默许的态度和青涩的对应无意识引诱着他们更进一步。湿漉漉的舌面卷上被玩弄得红肿的乳粒，舌面上打着金属钉，冰凉凉地蹭着，像是能减轻一些拉扯的疼痛。同样温热粘腻的触感缠上了性器，那人还很有针对性地用犬齿在冠状沟轻轻刮擦。疼痛与酥麻加剧了快感的发酵，在体内横冲直撞，欧米茄在口舌的侍奉之下觉得自己的线路要被烧坏了。理智被情欲压过拉响了欧米茄脑内的警报，他犹豫着是否要跳过这段磨人的前戏，但指令被一次次吞吐给阻断。全身的肌肤都被他人的气息温度沾染，就连内部也开始被人开拓。欧米茄看着浓妆艳抹的女人用饱满的胸部夹住，舌尖钻进马眼搅动。手指在会阴恩压着，渐渐向后滑去。视觉上来说都太刺激了，欧米茄眯着眼注视着，昏暗灯光下反射着紫色光斑的唾液沾着肉柱顶端，肉红的舌头搅着，将从此脱出的念头搅散。这具身体原本的主人可能就是下半身不老实的男人，后穴被轻而易举地插入，甚至有肌肉记忆般，谄媚地缠上侵入的手指。被以这样的方式侵入身体，作为欧米茄他自然是抗拒的，但“自己”就不一定了，他已经分不清究竟是谁在主导这具身体了。被擦过敏感点而发出喘息呻吟，被深喉而射出精液，被含住舌头深吻到翻着白眼意识模糊，欧米茄放弃了思考。

“是不是超梦接入得太粗糙了，这都没动静了。”  
“操，你怎么不说是你把他电傻了？”  
“行了，傻了也不碍事，反正日起来都一样。”  
欧米茄在一片黑暗中隐约听到了模糊的人声，他应当是睁着眼睛的，却什么也看不见，就连听到的声音也断断续续不甚明晰。  
被人触碰的感觉再次袭来，被剥夺了视线之后其余的感官都变得敏感，无法预知哪里会被抚摸更增加了神经的紧张性，仅仅是冰凉的指腹划过腹部，就激起一阵颤栗。  
“你他妈别磨叽了!”其中最为粗矿的声音在耳边炸起，嘴巴被捏着下颚掰开，紧接着，粗壮的性器直直捅入了喉咙。说是性器也有些牵强，欧米茄是从散发着的浓烈体味判断出来的，那被改造过度的金属制性器只有些许体温，插到火热的口腔内部，那男人发出了满足的叹息声，对于欧米茄来说却是酷刑。有些不合时宜地，他想起光做的烤鱼，将铁签从口插入再穿过鱼身。眼下的情形，自己仿佛就是那条鱼，尽管没有被整个贯穿，可改造过的狰狞阳具比铁签粗壮太多。强行断开连接后的神经紊乱使欧米茄全身近乎瘫痪，喉咙对异物的侵入也只是象征性地阻挡了下，细窄的食道被低温的肉柱劈开，肌肉反射性地收缩，呕吐的意图也随之而来。  
欧米茄终究是没能吐出来，甚至连呻吟都被严丝合缝地堵在喉中。也不知是幸或不幸，对身体的掌控能力在一点点回复，各处的感觉也愈发清晰。嘴中的阳具有着奇妙的凸起，刮擦着娇嫩的软肉，欧米茄能感受到，他也能感受到金属在一点点被染上自己的温度，头颈处的折磨将欧米茄的注意力抓去大半，不太敏感的身体甚至没有注意到衣服已经被扒光，后穴也被插入了三根手指，并且还在被不断地开拓着。而这一切的始作俑者，如果欧米茄能看清的话，就能认出正是那个将他诱骗至房间的“女人”。  
“看来是可以了，嘻嘻。”他抽出手指，指尖上还沾着亮晶晶的液体，也不知道是润滑还是自身分泌的爱液。货真价实的肉柱顶上了一张一翕的后穴，高昂的性欲通过热度就足以传递给欧米茄。被肉棒插入的时候，欧米茄终于是呜咽出声了。感官已经恢复到足够感受疼痛的程度，口腔乃至食道已经被摩擦得麻木，对比之下，后穴被打开的疼痛足够鲜明。  
“真紧啊操，真是捡到宝了。”他拍了拍手下的屁股，欧米茄全身的肉似乎都长在这了，外力之下甚至荡出了肉波。与柔软的外部不同，内里却是又热又紧，还被刺激得咬得更紧。那人似乎被夹得难受，抬头指示另一个几乎舔遍欧米茄全身的男人让他放松下来。正在啃咬喉结的男人对被打断眼下的乐趣有些不满，还是听从了指示，他边舔边咬，留下一路晶莹的唾液，最终将半软不硬的欧米茄含了进去。  
性器被包裹，灵活的舌头缠了上来，欧米茄能感受到粗糙的舌面摩擦着筋脉，那人甚至还有坚硬的舌钉，被巧妙地运用着赋予欧米茄欲仙欲死的折磨。微张的马眼被填入金属小球，在操纵之下旋转着一点点深入，像是坚冰一点点融化在炙热的内里。欧米茄扭着腰，试图从冰火两重天的窘迫境地逃离。  
只是在旁人眼里，这场面是沉溺在肉欲中的美人将自己送入深渊的更深处。他的身体已经被彻底打开，散发出成熟至糜烂的果实般腥甜的气息，让猎人们趋之若鹜。  
肏着他后穴的男人最先察觉到了手下肉体的变化，没有经过多少改造的人类肉体，在生理激素的刺激下，要比夜之城最高级的娼妓还要诚实且敏感。用力绷紧的大腿肌肉变得柔软，内里的肠肉也不再死守，从紧紧咬着侵入的性器转为一松一紧地蠕动，仿佛吮吸着性器，于是挺腰的人顺着节奏一点点送得更深。肉棒不够长，却足够粗，插进去一半多，欧米茄突然全身战栗，弯着背几乎要整个弹起。含着他性器的人一下被捅得极深，随之骤然收紧的肌肉箍住了冠状沟，食管壁夹着龟头，接住了喷涌而出的精液。  
灰紫的性器被吐出，乳白的浊液从那人的嘴角流下，身后的男人露出意味深长的笑容。他不再深入，而是掐着欧米茄的窄腰在他的肠道内转起圈来。紧致的小穴被强行撑得更开，不应期的欧米茄只能感受到怪异的饱胀感和撕裂感。刚给他口交那人将半软的性器撸了两把，转头舔上了他的乳尖，那处充血透出红色，在欧米茄灰白的肌肤上格外显眼，格外诱人。“这么漂亮，要是能打上乳环……”含着乳头的人发出含糊粘腻的声音，唇齿碰撞着，将小小的肉珠蹂躏得几乎大了一倍。插在他口中的男人还在摆动着腰，欧米茄甚至怀疑这根铁棒没有任何感知能力，那人只是享受着暴虐与折磨。  
浑身都在疼痛，情潮一点点褪去，对身体的支配权也已经恢复了九成，眼下或许能……  
欧米茄的思索还未抵达终点，熟悉而又陌生的电流再次流窜过整个身躯，麻痹了四肢百骸。他再次拱起身子，又被插着喉咙压回床上。  
“啊，找到了，lucky~”轻浮的语调却像是在遥远的天边炸响，前列腺被触碰的快感将欧米茄顶上了云端。这还没有结束，抓住了弱点的男人更加恶趣味地专注于顶弄着那处软肉，接连不断的快感一阵阵涌上，比在超梦中体验得更胜百倍。若不是嘴还被塞得满满当当，欧米茄的呻吟或许会填满整个房间。后穴被捣弄着，快感蔓延着，就连嘴角被撑破的口喉舌都要变成性器般，就算被粗暴地对待，也产生了微妙的快感。  
“唔……”长时间的动作之下，几乎所有感官都变得麻痹，唯有快感依旧鲜明。欧米茄的小腹连同腿根抽搐着，他的视线渐渐模糊，浑身的知觉都在渐渐远离，脑内甚至出现了曾经与光之战士厮杀的场景。  
啊，这就是……他闭上眼睛，感受到嘴中、后穴被注入了微凉的腥膻液体。而在欧米茄失去知觉之后，半硬不软地阴茎坏掉般不停地淌出精水。

光迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，随之发现躺在自己身上的欧米茄。  
平常总是冷着一张脸用无机质的眼睛观察着自己的非人生物此时却像人一样红着脸，喘息着，望向光的眼睛甚至盈着水光。  
“你这是怎么……”  
光的话没能说完，句尾的音节被欧米茄吞吃入腹。


End file.
